Cassie Blake (Balcoin)
"So, is Chloe family too?" Cassie asked, seduced by the thought of finally having some answers. "Is that why I see her? Because she's a Balcoin too?" She raised her chin at her father's expression. "Because if she is, she doesn't seem to realize it." ''- Cassie confronting John Balcoin. '' Chapter 20: The Same. Cassie is the only daughter of Amelia Blake and John Balcoin. She was a part of the Chance Harbor Circle and resented Chloe Sullivan deeply when Diana Meade left to join her Circle, since she saw it as Diana leaving her when she needed her most for Chloe. Eventually they managed to patch their relationship, with the younger blonde becoming a part of Chloe's Darkseid Circle as her Thunderbird. So far her special Thunderbird powers are unknown. Her symbol is that of the Native American Thunderbird. Personality Cassie is sharp and has an edge to her. She's been burnt too many times in her life and has learnt to be harder than before she found out she was a witch. Family means the most to Cassie. Before she came to Smallville she'd lost every single person she'd loved and had felt that she'd never be a part of a family again. Now that she has accepted Chloe and become a part of the family her eldest sister offered her, Cassie is very protective of that dynamic and will cut down anyone who might ruin things or cause disturbances in the family, even if they are her siblings. Special Abilities Balcoin Dark Magic Cassie is very adept at using the dark magic her father passed down to her, and it is one of the reasons why her personality can be somewhat dark. Thunderbird powers Cassie's special abilities as Thunderbird have yet to manifest themselves. Relationships (Romantic) ''Adam Conant Cassie and Adam were a part of a "fated" relationship between the Blakes and the Conants, which was destroyed once Adam's love for Cassie was removed by a potion. He still cares for her as a friend, which hurt Cassie for a while. ''Jake Armstrong Cassie and Jake had a bit of a flirtation between them, as well as a very strong attraction, before she got with Adam and he with Faye. ''Greg Arkin (Withridge) '' Cassie and Greg started out having a siblinglike rivalry between them, with Cassie annoying him greatly, but after Cassie moved into Greg's home their relationship changed to an alliance with hints of an attraction. Relationships (Otherwise) Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) Cassie was the first of the Balcoin siblings to "meet" Chloe, although they did so in dream form. Despite this, it took her a long time to actually accept the Firstborn as family due to not only her own feelings of hurt and abandonment, but due to Rao's machinations. Eventually Chloe and Cassie made their peace, and Cassie has become Chloe's Thunderbird. She is also willing to play very dirty if it means protecting what she now has. Diana Balcoin Despite Diana being Cassie's best friend and the first sibling she actually met, things between them hit a rough patch and are only now beginning to slowly mend. But there are definitely still some more obstacles for these two to get over before they can claim the same friendship as they had before. Whitney Fordman Whitney will tell Cassie she's being a brat, and is one of the only people that she will take criticism from gracefully. He's become something of an older brother to her (something she will never admit to) and she trusts him, which is something she can't say for many people. Faye Chamberlain These two have never liked each other, weren't happy when they were a part of the same Circle in Chance Harbor, and then fate placed them once more in the same Circle in Smallville. They try to avoid each other as best as they can and not fight unless they just can't help it. Pete and Lana Like many of the Balcoin siblings, Cassie does not like or trust her brother, Pete Ross (Balcoin) or his girlfriend, Lana Lang. She is hostile towards them and always wary that they are going to do something she'll have to step in and stop. Category:Darkseid Circle Members Category:Balcoin Family Category:Witches Category:Characters